Smile
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Ketika mereka berdua saling menyapa maka takdir akan berubah 180 derajat, tidak ada pahlawan, tidak ada perdamaian. Bad summary. RnR?


**Summary: Ketika mereka berdua saling menyapa maka takdir akan berubah 180 derajat, tidak ada pahlawan, tidak ada perdamian. Bad summary.**

Kehidupan dunia anak kecil itu begitu menyakitkan, penderitaan terus mengintai mereka dari belakang, takdir busuk yang tak pandang bulu terus memburu mereka tak kenal waktu, tak kenal tempat, dan di sinilah mereka merenungi nasib, di dua tempat yang berbeda, rumah besar yang sunyi dan sepi.. dan rumah kecil yang juga demikian…

"Kapan kesepian ini berakhir?"

"Aku membutuhkan seorang teman?"

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre –Adventure, Mainstream,**_

 _ **Smile © Yoshino Tada**_

Smile ..

Chapter 1

Senyuman

Seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik berjalan ke akademi, berpikir untuk menguasai jutsu yang lebih hebat daripada bunshin, "Aku bersemangat." Serunya dalam hati, ketika ia sampai di halaman akademi, ia dibuat jengkel oleh aksi Uchiha Sasuke, yang ia sebut sebagai rival. Sasuke cerdas dan kuat, gadis yang menyukainya juga banyak. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia bodoh, lemah, payah dan yang menyukainya hanya satu orang.

"Hei Sasuke!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan.

" _Nani?"_

"Ayo kita berlomba, siapa yang bisa memanjat pohon itu sampai ke ujung, dia yang akan menang." Ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan, ia mengangkat dagunya supaya terlihat keren, padahal sebaliknya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena kita rival!" seru Naruto tanpa malu, semua yang mendengar itu pun tertawa.

"Hahaha, rival katanya? Tidak mungkin, haha, jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Hahaha, tidak bisa dipercaya, dia mengaku kalau dirinya rival Sasuke, yang super keren itu!"

"Pfft, hentikan! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa diriku lebih kuat dari Sasuke!" tidak disangka-sangka, Sasuke sedikit terkejut terhadap kata-kata itu, ia tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku yang menang?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu ramen yang kupunya di rumah! _dattebayou_."

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa menang dariku, aku akan mengambil seluruh persediaan makananmu supaya kau mati kelaparan dan tidak mengangguku lagi."

"Heh? Kita buktikan siapa yang akan menang, 1 2 3!" Dashh! Naruto dan Sasuke berlari ke pohon mereka masing-masing, Naruto yang tidak bisa menggunakan chakra di alas kakinya, tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi Sasuke yang sudah bisa berjalan menggunakan kakinya di pohon.

"Heh! Kau curang Sasuke!"

"Kau bilang siapa yang sampai duluan di ujung yang menang, kau tidak menyebutkan caranya! Bodoh!"

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun _kakkoi_!"

Naruto pun hanya bisa merangkak-rangkak penuh perjuangan di tebing pohon, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. "Gawat, persediaan makanku selama 1 minggu telah aku pertaruhkan, bagaimana aku bisa makan nanti?" Naruto tidak kenal menyerah, ia masih berusaha merayap di pohon sebisa mungkin, ia sampai di setengah pohon, sedangkan Sasuke hampir sampai ke ujungnya. Dari tempatnya, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke yang hampir mencapai garis finish. "T-tidak-tidak jangan sampai, Ramen cup kesukaanku, Hueuh? Hilang sudah semuanya." Sasuke pun telah sampai di puncak pohon, dan turun ke tanah lagi.

"Dengan ini aku yang menang, serahkan seluruh persediaan makananmu nanti sore.."

"B-baiklah…" ujar Naruto dengan tampang lesunya, ia pun tertunduk malu akibat kelakukannya yang memalukan, lalu ia masuk ke kelas akademi untuk menampung ilmu yang mau diajarkan oleh Iruka-sensei. Setibanya, ia duduk bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, kali ini entah kenapa Naruto berada di tengah-tengah antara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau bisa di tengah, Naruto! aku ingin duduk di samping Sasuke!"

"Ehmmm!" ternyata Iruka-sensei telah sampai di depan kelas, dan bersiap memulai pelajaran. Alhasil posisi mereka tak berubah, dan sampai seusai pelajaran pun, mereka berdua tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Baiklah! Pelajaran kita lanjutkan besok, jangan lupa langsung pulang ya!"

Dan beberapa murid-murid pun membicarakan tentang sambutan keluarganya yang sudah menunggu di rumah, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terpikirkan sesuatu tentang hal yang berkaitan tersebut. "Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memakan masakan ibu."

"Aku juga…"

"Ayo kita pulang…"

Tanpa peduli, Sasuke yang masih berumur 6 tahun itu berlari keluar dari kelas, sedangkan Naruto masih berada di kelas dan bingung setelah ini dia akan ke mana. Dan setelah ia keluar dari gerbang akademi ia disambut seorang putri dari keluarga terpandang, Hyuga Hinata yang telah menunggu Naruto sejak tadi. Sebuah bekal makanan lucu telah ia siapkan untuk anak yang ia kagumi tersebut, wajahnya timbul rona memerah, berpikir 'diberikan atau tidak ya?' namun ketika Naruto melewatinya, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menghadang Naruto.

"Hinata? ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke celana. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata Hinata mengarahkan makanan di dalam kotak makan itu ke wajah Naruto. "I-ini untukmu Naruto-kun, terima kasih untuk kemarin…" ucap Hinata tergagap…

"Ergghhh, Ahh kau sangat perhatian sekali Hinata, kebetulan aku sedang lapar, bagaimana kalau kita habiskan makanan ini bersama-sama? kau dan aku? Di tepi sungai?" ujar Naruto yang tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban Hinata dan langsung saja menggandeng tangannya dan membawa putri Hyuga itu berlari bersamanya.

"Eh N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto pun tersenyum dan seketika itu, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ikatan antara dua manusia berbeda gender itu mulai terjalin. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan kaki akhirnya mereka tiba di tanggul sungai dan menuruni tangga untuk memakan bekal yang dibawakan Hinata di rerumputan tepi sungai. Matahari yang terbenam membuat suasana itu semakin indah, apalagi mereka masih anak-anak. Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang manis.

"Enak sekali, Hinata…"

"Jika tidak keberatan akan kubuatkan lagi besok…"

"Yang benar? Terima kasih… suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi istri yang baik Hinata hehehe."

"Istri? Bugh?"dan bersamaan dengan itu Hinata pingsan di tempat dan tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit. "Hey Hinata-Hinata! ada apa Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh kecilnya. hari itu ditutup oleh matahari yang tenggelam meninggalkan daratan musim semi, rerumputan hijau bergoyang-goyang akibat hembusan angin yang sejuk. Naruto pun pulang dengan perut yang kenyang.

"Aku pulang…" ucapnya dalam nuansa yang sepi, sunyi tak ada yang berubah sedikit pun, namun perkiraannya salah ketika seorang Uchiha kecil menyelinap ke rumahnya dan memakan ramen milik sang Uzumaki tersebut.

"Sasuke? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto, spontan Sasuke tersedak ramen yang masih terhubung ke mulutnya. Lantas ia terjatuh, Bughh.. "Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?" tanya balik Sasuke. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati meja makan yang telah tersaji dua ramen untuk mereka berdua. "Kau yang membuatkannya untukku, _sengkyu!_ Selamat makan! Slrpppp aemmm!"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Naruto?"

"Hmm karena aku senang kau berada di sini. ini seperti mimpi saja, ada teman yang mau main di rumahku.. hihi."

"Slrppp.. bukan, hanya saja kau berhutang persediaan makanan kepadaku, di rumah persediaan makananku sudah hampir habis."

"Hmm, pokoknya habisin dulu Sasuke."

"Hn." Suara jangkrik berderik, bulan purnama yang menyinari dengan sinar terangnya, langit yang bertaburan bintang yang tak bisa terhitung jumlahnya. Mereka semua adalah benda mati yang menjadi saksi bisu perubahan dunia Shinobi di masa depan nanti, ketika kedua anak kecil itu telah menjalin suatu ikatan maka takdir pun juga akan berubah.

"Slrppp. Ahhh, kenyangnya." Ujar Naruto puas setelah selesai memakan habis ramen cup spesialnya. Sasuke pun kelihatannya juga telah menghabiskan makanannya. "Kau akan pulang, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku punya rumah." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini saja, rumahmu kan cukup jauh dari sini, lagi pula apa kau tidak kesepian jika sendirian? Rumahmu kan besar." Naruto berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar mau menginap di rumahnya, hitung-hitung sebagai teman malam ini, karena ia sering mengeluh akibat tidak memiliki teman dekat. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, anak berusia 6 tahun itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, untuk malam ini saja." akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tidur bersama malam ini, tentu saja berbagi ranjang.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kita harus satu ranjang?"

"Sudah diam, hanya ini yang kupunya."

"Huh, merepotkan sekali."

Hari ini, mereka tidur begitu pulas, semburat senyum menghiasi wajah mereka berdua, kehidupan yang sulit telah berusaha mereka lalui, pengorbanan, duka, dan suka cita… penderitaan yang selama ini selalu membayang-bayangi mereka di mana dan kapan saja perlahan-lahan mulai terkikis waktu, terhapus oleh kebersamaan. Dua anak kecil dengan senyuman manis. Di balik selimut itu Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan, air mata jatuh….. pertanda mereka sedang bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah.

Pagi hari telah tiba, dan ketika Naruto membuka matanya, Sasuke telah tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia pikir Sasuke telah pulang dan mempersiapkan semuanya sendirian di rumahnya, untuk berangkat ke akademi. Namun Naruto terkejut ketika dua piring nasi beserta telur dadar telah tersaji di meja makannya yang selalu kosong.

"Kau terlambat, sampai kapan kau mau tidur…. Aku berangkat duluan, Jaa!" Sasuke keluar rumah Naruto, dan pergi menuju akademi, sedangkan Naruto tak mau kalah begitu saja. ia segera mandi dan memakan sarapan yang sudah sengaja dibuatkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Are? Di mana dia cepat sekali.." pikir Naruto bingung, ia memutar bola matanya ke sekitarnya guna menemukan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak ada di pandangannya. Dan seketika itulah ia langsung melesat ke akademi. Dan di situ ia menemui keanehan, Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini.

"Bukannya dia tadi bilang berangkat ke akademi?" batin Naruto kebingungan, ia pun juga ikut-ikutan membolos dan memutuskan untuk mencari di mana Sasuke berada. Setibanya di pusat Konoha, anak kecil berambut kuning itu dihujat habis-habisan, dicaci maki, dihina, mereka selalu mengatakan 'Bocah itu pembawa sial, lebih baik dia mati.' Naruto mendengar celotehan itu namun ia hanya memendam kebencian di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mau meluapkan amarahnya di tengah-tengah warga desa.

'Kenapa? Kenapa mereka selalu menghinaku, memangnya aku salah apa?' ia tidak tahu akan masa lalunya, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan ialah mengepal tangan, mengeratkan gigi bukti bahwa ia menahan kemarahannya, memejamkan mata karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah menyakitkan itu, yang selalu membuatnya menitikkan air mata kesedihan, Naruto masih berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan warga desa. melihatnya layaknya sampah yang harus dibuang, diasingkan, disiksa…. Tidak ada belas kasih maupun rasa kasihan terhadap anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa… dan sekarang ia menangis, mengharapakan seseorang untuk menolongnya.

"Hentikan kekonyolan ini! kenapa kalian selalu menghina Naruto? kenapa kalian selalu merendahkan Naruto? apa salahnya sampai kalian tega melakukan hal semacam ini kepada anak kecil seperti dia? apa kalian tidak mempunyai perasaan? Jawab aku!" teriak Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja datang menolong Naruto, melindunginya bak pahlawan yang datang terlambat, membuat Naruto terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey, Uchiha kecil! Jangan ikut campur! kau tidak tau tentang anak itu, dia perusak desa Konoha!" teriak salah satu warga desa yang turut membuat orang lain bersuara.

"Kau sebaiknya tidur di rumah! klan Uchiha juga sudah tidak ada! lebih baik kalian mati saja!"

"Iya! Kalian harus mati! Kalian tidak dibutuhkan di sini!"

"Pergi dari desa ini!"

"Dasar anak-anak pembawa sial!"

Mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu Sasuke tidak terima dan berlari menuju salah satu orang yang berteriak-teriak tak tahu diri tersebut. "Sialan kau! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu! dashhh!" pukulan telah ia arahkan ke pipi salah satu warga desa, dan itu mengundang kemarahan warga desa lain yang melihatnya, sehingga ia ditendang sampai tersungkur ke tanah. Bruukkk…!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?, tch! Sialan kalian semua! Jika itu yang kalian inginkan, aku akan pergi dari desa ini! dan akan kubawa kehancuran di desa terkutuk ini, tunggu saja pembalasanku!" Naruto pun membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, luka lebam terlihat jelas di pipi sebelah kanan Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat Naruto marah besar, ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan warga desa, dan hal itulah yang membuat dirinya melupakan impiannya menjadi seorang Hokage yang diakui warga desa, ia lebih memilih menjadi manusia yang akan dibenci oleh semua orang…

"N-naruto?"

"Apa, Sasuke?"

"Jika kau ingin keluar dari desa ini, bawalah aku bersamamu…"

"Tapi-?"

"Aku akan menemanimu….. untuk menjadi lebih kuat."

"B-baiklah." Mereka berdua pun menuju ke rumah Sasuke, di sana peralatan medis dan obat-obatan lengkap sehingga membantu Naruto untuk mengobati luka Sasuke, dan tanpa disadari mereka telah diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut pinky. Haruno Sakura.

"Mereka berdua terlihat akrab, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" penasaran akan hal itu, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mencari informasi dari keduanya, dan mengikuti mereka sampai tiba di rumah Sasuke. "Ini kan Rumah Sasuke? Ya ampun, Sasuke terluka…!" Sakura tampak cemas, dan gadis itu pun memasuki kamar Sasuke, yang di dalamnya ada Naruto yang sedang terlihat mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Sakura? ada apa?" tanya Naruto terkaget, Sasuke yang mendengar langkah kaki itu juga menoleh ke arah sumber suara berasal, rupa-rupanya Sakura yang datang. "Kenapa dengan wajah Sasuke?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tau, ini masalah kami berdua." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Kau itu kenapa, aku bertanya kepada Sasuke!?"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, kau tidak perlu tau mengenai ini Sakura.." sela Sasuke, ia pun telah selesai diobati Naruto, luka lebam dan berdarah tadi telah tertutup oleh perban yang dikencangkan dengan perekat perban. Naruto pun berdiri sambil mengepal tangannya. "Berada di sini seperti neraka bagi kami, kami ingin menjadi kuat! Karena itulah aku dan Sasuke telah sepakat untuk meninggalkan desa."

Sakura terhenyak dengan ucapan Naruto, ia benar-benar tidak percaya. "Itu bohong! Mana mungkin Sasuke mau pergi bersamamu…" ujar Sakura yang masih tidak percaya, cara bicaranya diselingi tawa kecil yang aneh. Sasuke terdiam saja, ia seperti mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian seperti ini! kenapa kalian ingin meninggalkan desa Konoha!?"

"Yang seharusnya bilang seperti itu adalah kami! Kalian warga desa Konoha tidak bisa mengerti perasaan kami, kami telah berusaha untuk dapat hidup dengan tenang di sini tapi tetap saja, cacian dan hinaan mengalir begitu saja, menghujam kita berdua tanpa sebab… kau yang memiliki orang tua lengkap, tidak mungkin mengerti perasaanku!" teriak Naruto marah-marah… wajah ceria yang biasanya ia perlihatkan seketika itu lenyap dalam kedipan mata, secepat itukah dia berubah? Baginya Sasuke adalah teman baik, bahkan sebelum mereka tidur bersama. Mereka telah melalui hari demi hari dengan senyuman.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi, tapi menurutnya Naruto sudah keterlaluan, dia membentak dan memarahi dirinya tanpa sebab. Gadis kecil itu berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke ditemani air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata aquamarinenya. 'Baru kali ini Naruto memarahiku sampai seperti ini, dan Sasuke? kenapa dia ingin meninggalkan desa Konoha, apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini dalam sekejap? Hiks-hiks-hiks?'

"Bukankah kau terlalu keras kepadanya, Naruto?"

"Aku tau, aku tau itu… _dattebayou_ … tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Inilah satu-satunya cara." Naruto merunduk lesu, wajah muramnya, senyumannya sudah tidak terukir lagi di wajah kecilnya. Sasuke juga begitu ia hanya diam saja tanpa berbicara banyak setelah kejadian itu.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu?"

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjadi seorang Hokage... kau menginspirasiku…. tapi karena insiden tadi, aku mulai berpikir lagi, mana mungkin orang sepertiku bisa melindungi orang yang telah mencaci maki teman dekatku, dan aku ingin membalas dendam atas keluargaku yang telah dibunuh…"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin membunuh kakakku, dialah yang membantai seluruh keluarga Uchiha.. dia harus dibunuh."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan membantumu, Sasuke."

Malam hari telah tiba, dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Sasuke, kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Sasuke memiliki banyak ruanganm di rumahnya tapi Sasuke ingin Naruto berada satu ranjang dengannya.

"Kau benar-benar _Tsundere_ ya?"

"Diamlah!" setidaknya mereka tertidur dengan senyuman di bibir mereka, dan pagi hari telah tiba, matahari menyingsing dari ufuk timur menyambut dua anak kecil dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sasuke pun telah mempersiapkan segalanya, berupa tas yang berisi bekal, obat-obatan, air minum dan sebagainya untuk mengembara ke dunia luar.

Naruto yang melihat itu, merasa tertipu. "Katanya persediaan makananmu habis? Ohhh habis ya?"

"Tch, diamlah! Kau mau mati kelaparan di luar sana?"

"Hmm, kita pergi jam berapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke pun langsung memfokuskan matanya ke arah jarum jam yang berdetik, sudah pukul 09:00 pagi, "Sebaiknya kita berangkat pukul 18:00."

"Malam hari?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan mencari makanan yang masih tersedia di rumahmu untuk dijadikan bekal perjalanan nanti.." suruh Sasuke yang masih sibuk memasukkan persediaan ke dalam tasnya. Naruto pun tersenyum, "Baiklah, Sasuke…" jawabnya sambil berlari tergesa-gesa untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah Naruto pergi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sambil membawa secarik kertas yang tertuliskan tulisan tangan Sasuke.

"Itu kan?" ucap Sasuke…

"Sasuke? sewaktu Iruka-sensei menyuruh kita untuk menuliskan impian apa yang ingin kita capai, aku tidak bisa menulis apapun dan hanya bisa memandangmu, kau terlihat sibuk akan tulisanmu sendiri, memikirkan apa yang ingin kau capai di kemudian hari, tapi tidak kusangka kau menuliskan ini di kertasmu," Sakura menunjukkan isi kertas itu, _'Menjadi seorang Hokage'_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar memiliki kepedulian tinggi kepada penduduk desa, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan desa ini?" seru Sakura yang masih penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke masih saja sibuk dengan beres-beres barangnya. Sesekali ia melihat tangisan Sakura yang menurutnya hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Sakura? kau ingin mengetahui alasanku pergi dari desa ini?"

"Katakanlah!"

"Karena aku ingin menghancurkan desa ini."

"Desa yang telah menyakiti perasaan temanku selama bertahun-tahun, mana mungkin aku hanya diam saja, jika kau tidak ingin dihancurkan pergilah dari desa ini, selama beberapa tahun ke depan, aku dan Naruto akan kembali dengan kekuatan yang lebih dari Hokage sekalipun…" lanjut Sasuke.

"Sasuke? kau bisa bilang kepada Hokage, bahwa kau dan Naruto itu adalah penduduk desa, mungkin Hokage bisa menghentikan diskriminasi ini.." Sakura sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu melihat penderitaan yang selama ini dialami oleh Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura meluapkan seluruh perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kita masih anak kecil, bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya cinta. Tapi terima kasih banyak karena telah memperhatikanku selama ini.. tap!" Sasuke mennyentuh dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya dan seketika itu, Sasuke telah menghilang dengan cepat, membawa tas yang berisi bekal-bekal untuk berkelana bersama Naruto. dan Sakura masih menangisi kepergian Sasuke, ia terduduk tak berdaya, lemas tanpa tenaga, semangatnya pun hilang dan akhirnya ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan meneruskan impianmu, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya lirih diselimuti air mata yang berlinang di matanya. sebelum menghampiri rumah Naruto, Sasuke telah merencanakan sesuatu sebelumnya bahwa ia ingin mengambil gulungan suci yang berisi tentang jutsu-jutsu rahasia.

Dan sekarang Naruto berdiri di tepi sungai, rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang merupakan pijakan kakinya, dan di sinilah pertama kali dia dan Sasuke berbicara. Dan di sini juga ia merasa menjadi orang yang bermanfaat untuk orang lain. Dan tanpa disadari sebelumnya oleh Naruto, Hinata sudah berada di dekatnya, memberikan ia bekal makanan.

"Aku buatkan lagi untukmu, Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata?"

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sejenak, dan Naruto memakan bekal yang telah dibawakan Hinata secara perlahan. Aemm, "Bagaimana enak tidak?" tanya Hinata terbata.

"Enak kok." Jawab Naruto dengan tatapan lesu, Hinata masih tidak mengerti terhadap sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, biasanya dia selalu tersenyum, tapi ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata…tapi Hinata, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu?"

"A-apa?" wajah Hinata pun memerah, dan gadis manis itu memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. 'Kenapa aku berpikiran aneh…' batin Hinata.

"Aku akan pergi dari desa Konoha nanti, terima kasih telah mau berteman denganku… kau gadis yang baik hihi.." Naruto mengelus rambut poni Hinata sembari tersenyum riang gembira, dan hal yang sebaliknya dirasakan Hinata. "Heh?" air mata pun tiba-tiba menetes dari mata Byakugannya, seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini, Hinata benar-benar syok berat.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun ingin meninggalkan desa Konoha? Apa karena aku?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja tidak… malah kaulah yang memberikanku sedikit warna di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya tidak memiliki warna ini, kau merubah semuanya Hinata."

"Tapi kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak ada alasan apapun, aku pergi dulu jaa!" Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, Hinata masih menangis di atas rerumputan hijau itu, 'N-naruto-kun?' dan ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencegah Naruto agar tidak pergi dari desa ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .. .. . . . . .

Malam hari telah tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat berjalan menyelusuri jalanan desa Konoha yang cukup sepi. Keheningan malam dan suara derap langkah kaki kecil mereka mengiringi kepergian mereka meninggalkan desa penuh kenangan ini.. walau hanya sedikit..

Tapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menghadang laju mereka. Naruto terkejut karena Hinata telah berdiri di depannya sambil membawa kunai dengan tangan gemetaran ia berusaha menodongkan kunai itu ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi Naruto-kun, meskipun aku harus menggores kaki-kakimu itu…."

"Hinata? kenapa kau sangat peduli denganku?" ujar Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke masih diam saja menyaksikan kejadian itu, dan tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata, semakin dekat dan dekat, dan Hinata pun terkejut ketika pelukan hangat mendarat di tubuh kecilnya, tangan Naruto melingkari tubuhnya, memberikan kesan romantis. Tapi mereka masih anak-anak jadi hal semacam itu tidak wajar bagi mereka.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Ayo Sasuke!"

Naruto melepas pelukan itu, ia dan Sasuke bergegas melanjutkan jalan kakinya, dan Hinata pun berbalik berteriak-teriak tanpa menghiraukan tangisannya yang tersedu-sedu.. "Aku berjanji Naruto-kun! Aku Aku akan membawamu pulang!"

Naruto sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata… "Sekali lagi,,, terima kasih Hinata.. bugh!"

Bulan purnama menjadi saksi bisu kepergian mereka, berjalan santai seperti tidak ada halangan apapun lagi, mereka telah sampai di ujung desa, tepatnya gerbang Konoha yang sudah sepi tidak ada orang di sana, hanya petugas Jonin yang selalu menjaga pos penjagaan secara bergilir, namun mereka terlihat tertidur pulas, Naruto dan Sasuke pun keluar desa Konoha dengan semburat senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Seandainya mereka tidak akrab, hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi…. dan karena itulah mulai dari sekarang takdir dunia mengalami perubahan pesat dan dapat mempengaruhi masa depan nantinya. Naruto dan Sasuke, dua teman dekat yang seharusnya ditakdirkan menjadi rival sejati, kini…. Mereka hidup bersama dipenuhi oleh kebencian.. dua anak kecil itu masih berjalan pelan, sudah beberapa meter mereka menginjak area luar desa Konoha, tapi kejadian mengejutkan terjadi. Haruno Sakura berlari dari belakang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura yang sudah membawa tas dan bekal seadanya, dilihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke, kelihatannya gadis itu ingin ikut namun Sasuke dengan sigap memberhentikan langkahnya dan membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu pingsan di tempat. Bughh…

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke."

"Kau juga…."

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali meninggalkan desa Konoha dan tidak akan kembali sampai mereka benar-benar mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan desa tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki gadis yang akan menghentikanmu nantinya…" ujar Naruto.

"Kau juga… mungkin mereka berdualah yang akan menghalangi kita untuk menghancurkan desa Konoha.."

 _ **30 TAHUN DI MASA YANG AKAN DATANG….**_

Sejak saat itulah dunia masa depan mulai berubah, Hokage ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto telah lenyap dengan sendirinya, semuanya juga ikut lenyap akibat perubahan masa lalu ini… akan tetapi dua orang Genin Konoha yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata Shinobi lainnya mengambil inisiatif lain, yaitu pergi ke masa lalu untuk mencegah kekacauan ini.

"Aku serahkan kepada kalian… Boruto, Sarada!" ujar Sasuke yang sekarang ini dalam kondisi kurang memungkinkan. "Baik ayah!"

"Aku berjanji akan merubah dunia ini kembali, paman Sasuke!"

"Aku yakin kalian bisa….."

TO BE CONTINUE

CHAPTER 1 END

Terima kasih telah membaca,,, sempatkan beberapa detik untuk mereview cerita ini ya, semoga responsnya baik... dan maaf jika ada cerita yang sama dengan ini, saya tidak tau dan lebih baik yang tau memberitahukan saya .. xD

See you!


End file.
